


cherry wine.

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (not plural), Blow Jobs, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Licking, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top John Deacon, Unprotected Sex, also, excessive wine usage, i forget what it’s called but like licking wine off of someone else’s body, lovemaking, not fucking—lovemaking, yeah that’s the good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when i was kissin' on my babyand she'd put her love down, soft and sweetin the low lamp light, i was freeheaven and hell were words to me





	cherry wine.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from one hozier song (cherry wine) and the summary is from a different hozier song (work song) but life just be like that sometimes
> 
> my contribution to joger week (day 3), hosted by sarinataylor on tumblr. today’s theme was wine

the day had been long and john had gotten impatient for it to end. he had left work early with the excuse that his stomach hadn’t felt well, and slept the rest of the afternoon away. a few hours passed until john awoke to a weight on his hips and hair tickling his cheek and soft kisses being peppered along his jawline and neck. 

he made a small noise and placed a hand on rogers thigh, telling the blonde he was awake and well. 

“good morning, my dearest,” roger whispered, placing a kiss against john’s mouth. his fingers massaged the other’s scalp and he didn’t lift himself any higher than a few centimetres away from john. 

“it’s not morning yet,” john mumbled. 

“you’ve fallen for it before. may as well try again,” roger sat up a bit and began fiddling with the top button of john’s shirt. 

“_once_. i’ve fallen for it once,” john whispered as he ran his hands up and down roger’s thighs. 

“and i’m determined to make it twice,” roger said before ducking back down to kiss the base of john’s neck and collarbone. he only kissed for a few seconds until he jumped up and off the bed. “i have an idea! no clothes,”

john could barely respond before roger was out of sight but nonetheless stripped down to his boxers. roger arrived back a minute or four later in nothing but a silk housecoat tied at the waist and a dark bottle of red wine in his hand. 

“my mum got this for us a while ago,” he said and pulled two wine glasses out of what seemed like thin air, “may as well put it to good use,” and crawled back to his spot on john’s lap. he opened the bottle and poured two generous glasses then placed it on the nightstand for later. 

roger took a sip of one of the glasses and handed the other to john, who drank as if the bottle didn’t cost fifty pounds. john sat back and placed his glass on the table next to the bottle, roger leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. both their mouths tasted of sweet red wine as they moved slowly together. roger, after a while, sat back up and took another short drink from his glass and backed up so he was sitting on john’s thighs. he covered john’s eyes with his hand as he sunk down to kiss at the chest. 

it came as a shock, and john sucked in a breath, when a cold liquid came in contact with his stomach. it flowed down into his belly button and he could feel it being licked up by roger. 

“shit,” john whispered. he heard roger giggle. “stop laughing.”

“does it feel good?” roger was now licking at bare skin. could both tell there was no wine on johns body left to lap up, but roger continued anyway. 

“fuck. yeah.” and in response, roger poured more wine from his glass to john’s stomach. when john shifted and made a small noise in the back of his throat, roger chuckled and grinned. he drank up the last bit of liquid off the skin of his lover, then crawled back up to kiss him happily. his tongue tasted of rich wine and salt. 

“god, that’s good,” john whispered against the others mouth. 

“you like being licked, then?” roger muttered. he ran his hands through john’s hair slowly, basking in the feeling. 

“apparently.”

roger lowered his hands and guided johns own under his thin nightgown. john was pretty sure it was a women’s nightgown. “well, i like this,” roger said when he felt john squeeze his bare ass. 

“i knew that,” he barely got out completely until their lips were reconnected and moving slowly together. they felt their stomachs sticking together from wine residue and grinned against eachother. soon, roger got bored and backed up so his thighs were on either side of john’s calf’s and pulled at the waistband of his boxers. 

roger got to work licking and sucking at john’s cock right away, going slow but steady, pulling back to flick his tongue over the head a few times. the wet warmth of the mouth working it’s way around his dick is just what john needed. roger hums a slow tune when he feels the head at the top of his throat which sends shivers up johns spine. he grips the long blonde locks and holds pushes his dick further into roger’s mouth, roger gagging slightly. slightly hesitantly, roger pulls off for the last time and sits back onto his heels. 

“you look so fuckin’ pretty right now,” john sat up to run a hand down roger’s cheek, all cute and flushed bright red to match his swollen lips. 

roger let out a little smile and pushed john back down, squirming to kneel his way to straddle johns waist and untie the silk piece of cloth closing his short night down. as he threw the ribbon to the side, the nightgown fell to reveal his torso and half hard dick. he reached behind him and shifted uncomfortably before pulling his hand back to his front and revealing a little buttplug which glinted purple in the light. 

“oh?”

“didn’t wanna waste any time,” roger whispered, his lips ghosting against johns, “i’m 100% ready.” at the same time, they reached behind roger and grabbed johns cock, but john ultimately got control and trailed the head around roger’s entrance. 

he teased like that for a few moments, roger finally huffing in frustration and pushing down onto the shaft. he let out a long whine as he moved further backward and down, groaning happily when he couldn’t go any further and john was in full length inside of him. 

“fuck,” roger stilled and got used to the sensation, and then slowly began moving his hips when john moved encouragingly. he eventually sat up and rolled his hips and bounced slowly, gripping johns shoulders for support and just for something to hold onto. 

“fuck, i don’t think ive ever seen you this...happy during sex,” john muttered and dug his fingernails into the plush skin of roger’s thighs. roger hummed and let out a high pitched moan. 

“usually it’s fast and—ah!—and kind of overwhelming,” he sucked in a gasp, “this is...god, so good.”

“so what you’re saying is i won’t be able to pound you until you—holy shit,” john grunted when roger let out choked noise and tightened his hole around the cock currently deep inside him, “until you can’t walk anymore?” 

“oh, you can still do that. i love that,” roger closed his eyes and faced toward the ceiling, his chest and shoulders now also bright pink from blush, “it’s nice to—” a high pitched gasp “make love and not fuck sometimes,”

john lifted roger up and slammed him down, roger letting out a loud choked sob. he fell down and rested his forehead against johns shoulder. he whined happily and bit at the skin, john moving his hips up and down slowly, fucking roger nice and deep. 

“it feels so good!” roger cried out when he sat back up and picked up the pace of his hips, himself letting out quiet screams of pleasure and john swearing and groaning softly. roger was on the edge now, both of them could tell, so to silently urge him along, john wrapped his hand around the cock bouncing against rogers stomach. 

he pumped in time with rogers movements and, soon enough, roger was wailing and probably disturbing the neighbours as he came all over his stomach and johns hand. stomach, and chest. his asshole tightened as he came, making john spill into him not too long afterward. he fell forward, grinning, as he came down from his high. john didn’t move a muscle, other than the hand rubbing small circles at the base of rogers back. they laid and held one another in silence. johns cock was becoming softer by the second but not leaving the tight warmth of roger. 

it was wonderful, until the warm liquid cum became cold and sticky against now both of their torsos, the wine residue not helping one bit. 

and no matter how john looked at the rest of his day, it ended wonderfully and, really, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna pretend i didn’t write a good portion of the porn part on the bus


End file.
